Vainglory
by Kleinean
Summary: After getting reborn with no recollection of her past or of the Naruto world, Chieri must move on and create her new shinobi self. Story will take place during the Second war into Third. Powerful and Intelligent OC, pairings undecided. Rated T for possible swearing and violence.
1. Pride and Arrogance

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or anything relating to it aside from any characters I throw into the story.

I am unsure for what time frame to have her in, some time during the second war is what I am thinking but I need a few opinions.

I will make her arrogant and jutsu based, taijutsu being her weakness. She will take interest in medicine but will overall aim for an aggressive standing.

In addition I will try researching majority of the things I place into the story so that way things will be much more consistent.

She won't be a bad guy I promise everyone!

 **Story summary:** After getting reborn with no recollection of her past, Chieri must move on and create her new self. Due to her prior intellect she becomes very arrogant and it causes a few consequences for her down the line. Without knowledge of the Naruto world, Chieri will experience things she never thought was possible. Will she be able to protect her village from the continuous conflicts of war?

* * *

 **Vainglory**

A noun that represents an inordinate pride in oneself or in one's achievement.

* * *

Reincarnation is a strange concept.

A soul will transfer to another form when it's original host body is no longer fit. Now what exactly determines what a soul is, more so a human one? There have been studies showing that a human soul does have mass but it is nothing tangible. Perhaps it is simply a string of memories that float in the wind waiting to be drawn in. Or perhaps the human soul is a type of paranormal entity that can retain knowledge and it's purpose is to overtake a human body.

A truly enticing concept that I am afraid I can not study.

Now what about the soul that takes over the body? Does it retain any memories? In my case I do recall my previous life selectively. It seems anything necessary to survive and a few studies, such as my knowledge of the human body and social standard, stayed strong. I got the lucky end, my intellect seems to have not been withered with the transfer. Only my past, who I was before I passed is a distant echo.

The disorientation of being a newborn was extraordinarily irritating. My eyesight was terrible beyond a few inches from my face along with my body coordination getting thrown out a window from a twelve story building. Absolutely horrendous to have to experience a lack of control especially when it came to bodily fluids. I don't have to suffer alone however, I seem to have a loving family. I have a mother and father, their details always seem to slip away when I try to recall their appearance. I suppose an infants brain cannot hold details for long, alternatively it could also be a result of my previous limited memories. I seem to have an older sibling, I believe them to be a male but I am not fully sure. They are never close enough for my pathetic eyes to study.

* * *

My new family seem quite nice, it is actually quite pleasant to have individuals who speak the same language I have spoken before, not too many things to relearn. From what I observed, my parents get into fits easily. The two will often get into an argument when it comes to me or my sibling, who by this point I have confirmed was a male. Their negativity seems to dissipate when I am in their presence, their voices turning to varied coos and awes.

Mother will take care of me majority of the time while Father and my brother will provide entertainment. I feel apologetic for the continuous attention I require and for the stress I cause.

I will make sure, now that I am keenly aware of the infancy stages, that I repay my parents and sibling for dealing with me.

I actively try to work on my speaking skills, babbling different noises to try and replicate the correct sounds for words. I was determined to have my first words be either father or mother.

In addition I worked on my physical limitations. Moving my arms and legs to try and get them to respond to what I wanted them to do, it was horribly frustrating. I want to say my speaking skills developed around the same speed as my motor skills. Shaky at first but soon solid.

Akira, my brother, is such a wonderful boy. His continuous company helped redevelop my social skills by constantly giving words and actions of encouragement. Thanks to him, I am familiar with every ones names, a step further to being where I used to be. Akira would bring many different toys to me so we could play together and develop my control, I grew extremely fond of him for his assistance.

As my family noticed that I picked up on things a little quicker than I should have been able too, they decided to introduce literature to me. Well it was more like they would read stories to me but I enjoyed the strangeness of them, all being about valiant shinobi.

Perhaps my family is fond of the loyalty and strength a shinobi represents.

* * *

My parents were shocked to say the least when their little girl spoke her first two words at a very young age while at the lunch table. Akira urged me to speak more words, as I did they all grew more astonished. Akira would beam with pride claiming that it was his doing that I was so accelerated, I will let him sit with that train of thought.

My family would shine with pride with every new word I spoke, my own ego getting stroked at the accomplishment I achieved.

Even if I had a cheat card of prior understanding, they wouldn't know that. In fact, I would make sure that they do _not_ know that.

I will simply be their child and not a thief of the original body.

The next step was for crawling and walking, although my skin would get irritated from the floor, it was exhilarating to be able to move around on my own. Akira would hold my hands to teach me the stability of walking, I missed it greatly. He was extra careful and would pause to ask if I was alright when my legs would shake or if I would stumble forward.

Mother caught us one time and she was shell-shocked, tears of joy springing to her eyes at my progress.

 _My babies are growing_ , she would wail out before pulling both Akira and me for a hug. Father also had an aurora of pride when he heard, he ruffled my hair and helped me walk to see it for himself.

I have noted that at any major development I had she would often do that, she was boosting my ego greatly.

When they thought we couldn't hear my parents would often whisper to themselves of my progression, a prodigy they claimed I was. I was rather far from that but what exactly can I do to correct them? If I spoke up that would show I have a vast knowledge of the language which shouldn't be possible for my age.

In addition from what I have noted so far of my location, I am not where I used to be.

This... **world** is vastly different from my original one.

There are continuous mentions of shinobi and everyone has strange attire. The city we are currently located in they often mention is Konoha, it does not ring any bells. Even how my family looks is a tad bit of a indication that things were not the same.

My mother has bright cerulean hair that has a unnatural shape, her bang spikes outwards from her face with two long sections to frame. She had multiple layers that spiked out in a strange thick-thin-thick style that reached her lower back. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of lilac, that I was lucky enough to inherit, which of course I found out much later.

My father on the other hand had long and luscious black locks. His hair was usually partially held back in a type of bun while the rest was left to flutter around him like a cape, absolutely beautiful. His eyes were so bright that they strongly reminded me of the sky, a tinge of purple glistening in certain lighting.

Both of them had fair skin and slim figures, their heights even were similar. I can't give an exact estimate since my visual cues and perception are still questionable. Mother often dressed in bright traditional gowns while father would often wear dark muted colors and clothes. Considering the color choices I think it is safe to assume that my wardrobe was all purchased by my mother, the bright colors and bold patterns were my only indication.

Akira on the other hand had our fathers black locks but our mothers unruly style, he had spikes of different lengths. His eyes were the same shade as mothers but with a sky blue tone in a few spots, he looked adorable simply put. Akira appeared to be around the age of four making him approximately three years older than me. He was probably around the height of three feet, maybe a little taller.

I have only a slight clue to what my own appearance is, fair skin with spiked hair. I found out about the hairstyle when I saw my shadow, I thought I had a hat on or something along those lines but it was in fact my hair. The strands appeared white but with a blue shine, a iridescent quality for sure. I am rather eager to see what I look like in this new form but at the same time it would be odd. I am used to seeing my old self which simply was centered around a plain black and white scheme, in this body who knew the possibilities?

A slightly off putting thought would be why do I have white locks while my parents do not?

Am I perhaps a bastard child? That would explain the arguments about me.

What if I was adopted instead? No that wouldn't make sense I recall the afterbirth, these two are my parents I am sure.

* * *

Progress continued at a rather impressive rate. My parents have officially labeled me as a prodigy, their lessons stepping up in difficulty to try and challenge me. Of course any words, phrases, or writings they gave me I could handle with ease. I must have appeared suspicious actually now that I think of it, they only covered the basics yet I picked up on things very quickly.

Perhaps I should tone things down?

No I don't wish to disappoint and slow down what I am capable of, in fact why not use this time to improve myself? I can learn new skills and concepts and add to my slowly growing list of large quantities of information. The only downfall is what are the consequences for being labeled as so? The only thing seems to be that I should continue learning at a rapid pace, aside from that I am unsure.

I then was introduced to a wondrous magical essence.

Akira was hanging out with a few friends as I stayed home. My parents were sitting across me as we sat at our chabudai (Short square table), I was a bit restless.

"Chi-chan, do you know about chakra?" I shook my head and glanced between my parents, my mind growing excited at the thought of new knowledge. Mother gave a smile before turning her head at father, he sighed before straightening his form.

"Chieri-chan, watch my hands." I nodded as my eyebrows scrunched, what was he going to do? His outstretched hand started to glow in a blue color, a essence of sorts shimmering and moving. I let out a soft gasp as I stared in awe.

"This mixture is called chakra. This consists of physical and spiritual energy, depending on how you mold it can adjust how it appears and what it can do." The color changed to a bright green color, the texture seemed to stay the same. I made a noise in acknowledgment before I scooted closer to examine this unnatural power. He shifted his hand towards me, the color reverted to the original blue hue. I let out a soft hum as I noted that the green shade seemed to require more energy and focus, it was specialized.

What _exactly_ is chakra? Is energy it's only composition? How is it even possible to create such a substance outside of the body?

"Chakra runs through a network in the body called the chakra pathway system, without chakra life would cease to exist. Certain points in the body called tenketsu, which are in a sense pressure valves, help direct and regulate chakra flow. Are you following alright Chieri-chan?" I let out a soft hum as I decided on what to ask.

"For the most part. I have a question Otou-san. Is chakra basically blood? Or would it be more related to lymph fluids?" He scratched his cheek for a moment in thought before responding.

"Chakra is neither but when comparing between those two it would be more similar to the lymph network in layout. Chakra can be looked at as a necessity such as blood but it is not produced via bone marrow. Does that answer your question?" I nodded and waited eagerly for more information. Mother then took the lead.

"I'll take it from here dear. Chi-chan did you notice the color of his chakra how it changed?" I nodded and smiled when I saw them hold each others hands.

"Chakra comes naturally in many different colors however majority of the time it tends to be a variation of blue." Her free hand glowed in a purplish blue momentarily before disappearing.

"Now the green chakra was different, do you know how Chi-chan?" I shook my head, how was I supposed to know?

"Green chakra is used for medical purposes. Well more so for a technique called the mystical palm technique. This technique relies on extreme precision and strong spiritual energy. Your a bit too young to learn the details currently but just know that it can heal a large variety of wounds."

That's a bit unfair that she would divulge this information then say I am too young. My frown melted away at the thought of this new discovery.

This essence, this... **chakra** is so mysteriously wonderful.

Imagine how life could have been in my previous life if we had this essence. Well I don't think we had it, my memory is so fuzzy.

"Chi-chan give me your hand, we are going to help you find your chakra." I gave a grin before complying to her request, her hands then glowed again before I felt a strange shot of energy. The blue radiated a comforting warmth that felt wild, I could feel it trickle up my arm and into my body. My abdomen buzzed with activity as I placed my free hand over it, I willed it to stop but the awareness would not leave.

"Do you feel it Chi-chan?" Mother asked as she let go of my hand, I looked at her and nodded.

"A buzzing warmth, right okaa-san?" I asked. She looked at father and they both shared a smile before returning their attention to me.

"Try and draw it out Chieri-chan." I closed my eyes and scrunched my eyebrows in concentration. I zeroed in to the buzzing essence, how exactly would I control this? Thinning it out would be a good start. I willed with all my might to thin the chakra and instead nothing happened. Buzzing with strong activity I tried again, this time I willed it to trickle into a direction. No response again. I opened my eyes and gave an apologetic look to my parents.

"I'm afraid I am unable to. I'm sorry Okaa-san, Otou-san." I looked down in shame for failing before having my attention drawn to hands over my own. I followed them and saw that it was my mother, she had a understanding look on her face.

"Don't worry Chi-chan, it's always hard the first time. It was a success that you could find your pool of chakra in the least." I frowned and gave a small nod, I was not expecting to find something I couldn't pick up right away. I felt particularly sour.

"Your over thinking it Chieri-chan, you can't be good at everything off the start. Just keep working on it and you will be fine." I pouted in response.

"Hey now, don't give me that look. Your ahead of everyone at your age, no need to beat yourself up over it." I felt my pride swell again as Father ruffled my hair.

I was ahead of others?

Of **course** I would be.

I have to keep up to my parents expectations, I must learn how to tame this energy.

* * *

From then on I worked on it, I am rather shamed to say that it took me a few weeks to be able to draw the chakra to different parts of my body with decent results. According to my parents I was doing fine, my results were better than they expected. I don't agree with them personally. I grew used to my ease of progress so this delay is grating my nerves. Mother taught me basic control tricks such as the paper trick where you hold a sheet of paper to different parts of the body. Countless times the paper would flutter to the floor in a pathetic attempt to stick to my body, my agitation would spike every time.

Akira and I both learned how to control our chakra together, what helped boost my confidence was that I had better control then him even though he was older. From what I have noticed, it bothered him greatly that his baby sister was better at something he has more experience with. He would never take his anger out on me directly which I appreciate, instead he would just say that he was proud to have a sister like me. He truly was adorable.

Soon after my father started to teach me how to fight. I was a little confused at first to start learning, I admit, but I was within reason. I am at the age of four and learning how to do katas and taijutsu? Akira's and mines training regime continued even after I started this additional training, it was taxing. Every day I would sweat and feel the ache in my muscles. I never spoke up against fathers choices, if he thought that this was a smart course of action then I will follow. Mother also took it in stride to teach me proper etiquette which I found to be a bit boring. I was already familiar with how I should act but this body likes to slack sometimes, I find myself doing clumsy actions occasionally.

Mother and father also started to expand our knowledge of chakra and the different shinobi's. Different types of elemental's and abilities that can range from using gravity to lava, absolutely fascinating.

They also explained the concept of Kekkei Genkai which were inherited abilities, ours happened to be a little strange in concept and name.

Labeled as **Fluid release** , our bodily fluids when enhanced with chakra would become very corrosive or explosive. The bodily fluids could be literally any fluid such as urine, saliva, or even orgasmic substances. The technique is meant to be used with saliva or blood for stealth reasons. In addition we can control our blood outside of our body if we insert our chakra prior to it leaving our skin.

How we would use this is by directing drops of our blood towards an enemy, once attached or close enough we would surge our chakra causing either an explosion or acidic burst.

We were told not to attempt learning these without supervision.

* * *

At the age of five I was informed that I would be enrolled into an academy. I wouldn't, or atleast shouldn't be placed with Akira off the bat, much to his disappointment. I didn't put up any resistance or show any outward distaste but children were not my cup of tea. They are often inconsiderate, loud, and very assumptious. Well except for Akira but he was my sibling, I don't know how he was with others.

If my parents wish for me to have a solid academic background then I will do as they asked, after all how hard can it really be? Mother already mentioned that if I do well enough that I will be able to skip classes and advance to becoming a shinobi quicker.

How wonderful.

As the time for academics drew closer, my parents made sure to increase the intensity of my training. On occasion I would spar with Akira, the boy was much better at taijutsu than I was. He was prideful that he has one thing better than me, let him have it. I don't enjoy the physical strains that taijutsu brings, too many bruises.

On a upcoming Monday afternoon we all went to the academy so I could take a placement exam. I felt the small tingles of anxiety creep in as I waited for more children to file in. I didn't recognize anyone, how exactly could I if I didn't interact with anyone outside of my family? Many different individuals with unique visuals sat in the room, a few had natural hair colors such as browns and blondes but others had unique colors such as blues and greens.

A lone teacher explained the concept of the exam in basic terms, "This test is to see if you can attend the academy. Make sure to answer to your best ability."

What other purpose would it even serve?

Many children groaned out at hearing this, are they truly shocked? Sometimes I hate how my older mentality kicks in, I really don't even want to bother trying.

A multi-part exam was passed around, I almost laughed at how simple the questions were.

They ranged from ' _What does 3 + 6 - 2 equal?_ ' to ' _What are the three types of jutsus_.' The latter being the more difficult ones, if that could even be said.

The last few however were slightly better, I assumed that these were for children who knew more than the basics. ' _What is chakra composed of?', 'What are the names of the different shinobi villages?_ ', and even ' _List a few different types of jutsus.'_

I finished the exam with ease and observed how the other students stared at their papers in confusion and fear.

Was it truly that difficult?

Afterwards we were directed to a courtyard to test our physical capabilities, due to fathers training I again had no issues. Our final test afterwards was to see if we could pick up on chakra or heard about it, I excelled again at this. I feel that perhaps majority of the people I am testing with are civilians that are not trained in the arts of shinobi ways. It could also be that I am just indeed too far ahead.

A few voices of complaints I noticed as students gave me dark looks, jealousy I am sure.

I, Kurosawa Chieri, was going to be the top of the class and way above these children.

These snob-nosed, loud, and irritating children will learn that I am better and that _no one_ can stand in my way of accomplishment.

* * *

Hello everyone, I decided to take a little break from my other story (Underdeveloped). I liked where the story was going but the developments needed a few touch-ups. Instead while I am in school again I will be working on this story in fragments.

Seriously though who should be her teammates?

My friend suggested Sakumo Hatake so that way she can be Kakashi's mom but I don't know, I'm not good with smart people. There are also a few issues with that for character set ups, I really am unsure.

 **Any reviews, suggestions, or comments are highly appreciated.**

 **Thank you everyone for taking the time to read this story.**


	2. A Wonderful Feeling

Thank you everyone who has checked out the story so far! At the moment of typing I am at 6 follows, 1 review, and 1 favorite. Thank you!

I looked into who actually was in the second war and i'm a bit slow, I didn't realize that the Sannin were involved (facepalm). I also checked into the chimera person, Hiruku, and I could definitely involve him in some way.

Thank you very much for the suggestion.

* * *

This story will be in Akira's POV and will give a new detail that I will explain in the next chapter. This serves more as an understanding to who her brother is and how he will influence a few of her decisions. Just a short and sweet chapter.

* * *

This place is weird, a hospital Mom and Dad called it. I don't really like it here it smells really gross. Mom is gone and left me and Dad alone, Dad said today is the day I get to meet my sister so that's why Mom is gone.

I am going to be a big brother!

I told Mom to make my little sister come sooner but she said she can't. It sucked having to wait so long! But it's okay I'll see her soon and then I'll be the best biggest brother ever!

"Are you ready Akira-kun?" Dad asked as he rubbed at my back, I jumped out of my seat in joy.

"Well duh! Imma be a big brother! Will she look just like me? What's her name? When can we play? Otou-san does she like daifuku (Rice cake with red bean paste) too? How long do we have to wait? Can Oka-"

I would have rattled on further until Dad pressed his finger to my lips and let out a loud shh. I pouted and stepped back so I could talk but Dad did the same thing again, my brows creased in frustration.

"Akira-kun, will you quiet down a little please? We have to wait for your Okaa-san to find your imoto, after that we can see her. Afterwards we will find out everything you want to know, alright my son."

I stomped my foot to the ground as I crossed my arms, how long will Mom take? How did she even lose my sister? How does she even look like? Is she bigger than me or am I bigger? Does she like the same things I do? Dad patted the seat I sat on earlier and nudged his head in the direction. I gave another pout as I jumped into my seat to wait for my Mom and sister to appear. While we waited Dad started to tell another cool story about shinobi. This one was about a shinobi that could fight off everyone using only swords and protect princesses.

"-her smile radiated like a thousand suns, the shinobi was immediately drawn in. But then with a snap of a finger she turned into a horrible beast! The shinobi lunged forward and clashed swords with claws and fought the beast for many long hours before-"

"Kurosawa-san?" A weird person in green came up to us and stopped Dad in his story telling. How rude! I let out a whine in protest. Dad ruffled my hair as he asked the weird guy what he wanted.

"The birth was a success. You have a beautiful daughter, congratulations. When you are ready I can take you to her." Dad stood up and reached for my hand, a big smile on his face.

"Wonderful! Thank you for your service, doctor. Akira-kun, are you ready to see your Okaa-san and your imoto?"

Forget the story let's go! I nodded and gave my biggest smile I could, I can finally see her! We walked down the hallway till we came to a little room with high beds, I could see Mom from far away. I let go of Dad's hand and ran up to her, jumping to see what she was holding.

"Okaa-san where is my imoto?" Mom let out a laugh, what was so funny? She looks kind of sick now that I look at her, what is wrong? Dad scared me when he suddenly picked me up so I could see what Mom was holding. In her arms was a blanket and a weird fat face, who is that?

"Aki-chan, this is Chieri-chan, your imoto. Isn't she so beautiful?" Mom spoke really quietly, so this is my sister? This little fat thing that has pink skin? Dad wiped at his eyes before he bent down to place a kiss on Mom's head, I let out a ew sound before coming closer to see the little thing. The more I look at her the more I start to accept that this is my sister, Chieri.

Chieri-chan, what a perfect name for her.

"Why is she so tiny, Okaa-san?" They both shared a laugh before Dad pinched my cheek, his voice a little scratchy.

"You used to be just like her, Akira-kun. I remember I could fit you in the palm of my hand!"

"Haa?! You're lying! No way!" I yelled out in disbelief, looking back and forth between Chieri and myself. How was that even possible?!

Natural growth is how it is possible.

Chieri soon grew much bigger and bigger, I would always keep her company. Even if she can't talk to me I still feel like we are really close, it is my duty to protect my little sister at all costs! We play all the time together and make noises at each other and stuff, she's really cute you know? Mom and Dad tease me all the time for how I act with her, apparently I am protective or something.

I just like her that's it!

Then when she spoke her first words, I was so surprised. She was still very small and never spoke words before but then just like that when we were eating she said Mom and Dad. It has to be my doing I swear! I've been trying to teach Chieri how to speak since she came home, it has to be my doing!

I'm such a good big brother.

Then came walking, it was so scary! She almost fell so many times. Mom made it clear that Chieri is very weak and soft so I have to be super careful and slow with her, but if I don't press her how is she gonna learn?

"Come on Chi-chan! I got you just one more step you got this!" I cheered on as I held my hands out below her in case she was gonna tip over and fall. Chieri let out a grunt and took the last step before I pulled her into a big hug, she was progressing so quickly!

"Aki stap!" She whined out while trying to push me away with her cute little chubby arms.

"Never!" I declared as I started to tickle her sides, her loud laughs make me so happy.

Her laughs, her smiles, her glances, anything she does I feel so happy and so proud. Is this what it is like to be a brother?

It's so wonderful.

Then training started.

I was very worried about Chieri, she is still so small and delicate, can she really handle training? Mom and Dad started her super young on chakra stuff, she already was covering it when they told me about it, talk about unfair. But it's okay she's the littlest one so we have to make her extra happy, right? She was never mean about it or would show off or anything but I do feel a little angry. I am older so I should do things better and quicker than her so why can't I?

I let out a groan as the few sheets of paper fluttered to the floor. Chieri gave a look of sympathy while her sheets stayed in position perfectly fine. I shook my head and clenched my fist. I can't look weak in front of my dear little sister. I replaced the sheets of paper and refocused my chakra into them causing them to stick again. They lasted only a little bit longer before falling down again.

"Ugh why!" I whined out as I dropped my face into my palms.

"Sorry Akira-kun. Are you sure you want to do as many as I am?" Chieri spoke up. I looked at her and nodded enthusiastically while throwing a thumb up.

"Don't worry Chi-chan! I just want to make sure I can keep up with my cute imoto is all!" A frown came onto her features, one crossing onto my own in confusion. Did I say something to make her upset?

"You are not upset with my progress, Akira-kun?" She asked with a quiet voice, she looked so vulnerable. I waved my hands back and forth with my head before I tackled her to give her a big hug.

"Never! I would never get mad at you Chi-chan! 'Specially over something like this, no not at all I'm not mad Chi-chan! If anything I'm super proud of you, you're so smart and talented already Chi-chan. You're a sister I am proud to have." Her cheeks flushed in a red hue as she patted my back, an appreciative smile on her face.

I would never take it out on Chieri, no she is too precious and must be protected.

The question is can I protect her from the intensity of becoming a shinobi?

Probably not.

Things started off simple but soon were stepped up. Dad would work us to the ground with different exercises and spars, I don't get how Chieri could handle this at her age. Maybe it's because of how smart she is that she can handle anything, she really seems to know everything! Even things I don't know she knows and even big words and stuff, it's like shes a whole different person in Chieri's body or something! I don't think that's possible but Chieri will be Chieri, I will love and care for her no matter what.

Soon my time with her started to decrease as I had to attend school, I really didn't like it. I would tell Chieri everyday what happened in school when I did see her and teach her the different things we were taught. She picked up on everything I told her and remembered it so well, she was going to fly through school so easy when she starts!

Then before I knew it, Chieri had to start school too. I was nervous for her, will she remember everything I taught her when she takes her test? What if she fails because she gets nervous? My anxiety was very high until I saw her exit the building, she looked so relaxed and confident. According to her the test was child's play, all the material she knew already thanks to us. I gloated for quite some time to my friends about this, they didn't really believe me though. I was so offended that they thought I would lie about how smart Chieri is but she comforted me in saying that people just say things so they can make themselves feel better and that it wouldn't matter in the end, just my acknowledgement was enough.

She really is so smart and mature.

Then another boy came into the picture. Hatake Sakumo. Whenever I saw him with Chieri all I felt was anger, how dare he come close to my dear little Chieri? But Chieri always looks so happy whenever she is talking with him, she even is starting to spar differently and do little things different. He is influencing her too much for my liking.

"Chi-chan don't you think that you are getting too close to that Hatake boy?" I questioned with my arms crossed. Her brow lifted as a small frown sat on her face, oh why does she have to be upset?

"I feel that my progression for setting up a bond with Hatake Sakumo-kun is at a standard pace, Akira-kun. Does it agitate you that I am growing close to someone aside from the family?" I flushed for a moment for getting called out, wait bond?!

"Wha! What do you mean bond! You are getting too friendly with him!" Chieri shook her head and walked closer to place her hands on my shoulders, her face getting very close.

"Akira-kun, we are simply colleagues. Nothing of what your assumptions are flying to are occurring. He is very intelligent and skilled, wouldn't it be of high benefit to associate myself with someone like him?"

Nothing is happening she says, yet she gives him these praises? I don't believe her one bit, not at all. She is too mature for her age so who knows what she really thinking. I always warn her about him to take a step back to not get so close but she always brushes me away. She even had the nerve to invite him over.

"Akira-kun this is Hatake Sakumo-kun. Sakumo-kun this is my elder sibling Kurosawa Akira-kun." My brow twitched as I gave a strained smile.

"Pleasure Hatake-san." I spoke in a tight voice, my eyes narrowing as I studied him.

"It is nice to meet you, Akira-san. Chieri-chan has told me many things about you." Sakumo spoke as he extended his hand out for a shake. I gave an overly strong handshake in return, Sakumo's smile becoming a little strained in pain.

"Oh? What did my little Chi-chan talk about? Is it maybe that I am the best brother in the world who will protect her from everyone and anything? Hm?" I cupped my ear as I waited, Chieri let out a sigh from the side as she placed her fingers to her forehead.

"Chieri-chan mentioned that you are very caring and that you helped get her to where she is today. You are very important to her Akira-san." I froze in shock momentarily, a burning feeling rising in my chest. I looked at Chieri in joy as she stared at Sakumo, my wonderful sister! I jumped forward to give her a big hug, twisting back and forth as I rubbed my face onto hers.

"Chieri-chan! You're such a wonderful imoto you know that?"

"Akira-kun stop showing such affections it is rather embarrassing to be seen with!" She whined out as she pried herself out of my grasp.

"One day Chi-chan you will miss my open and abundant love!" I said as I wiped a fake tear away, her deadpan expression causing me to chuckle.

"Okay I'll leave you two alone, but remember I'll be watching alright? Alright Hatake-san?" I bumped his arm with my fist lightly, my eyes narrowing as my tone emphasized the unlisted threat. He let out a sound in acknowledgment.

Should he do anything to my dear sister he will suffer. True he may be innocent now but no one is trustworthy, no one at all.

Chieri will be safe and protected by me in whatever way I can manage.

* * *

And the chapter is done~~! What do you guys think? I tried to work with transitions while working in his aging personality. Also see guys I worked in Sakumo and she isn't evil yet, things are all good so far lol.

The next chapter will be in Chieri's POV, I just needed a way to develop her a little better while showing who her brother was. It will repeat a little bit of what was mentioned in this chapter for her progression sake but it will be much more detailed. Well sort of.

 **Thank you anyone who decides to read, favorite, or follow.**

I will try to update when I get motivation, any opinions are always appreciated!


	3. The Circle Grows

Thank you everyone who has checked out the story so far! At the moment of typing I am at 17 follows, 2 reviews, and 5 favorites. Thank you!

Akira started school when he was five and she's three years younger so he would be eight when she starts off making Sakumo seven to eight when they meet while she would be about six.

A slight adjustment instead I thought it over and had a wonderfully overpowered thought that relates to taijutsu and her Kekkei Genkai. (Smack then bam their liquids turn acidic, very painful death)

3 new OC tossed in as well!

* * *

Just who am I exactly?

Is it alright to do the actions I do so boldly without a second thought? I am wiser than others at my physical age so of course I can afford to do rash things. After all I am viewed as a child; people often turn a blind eye.

Will I be able to live with myself after I hurt another individual? My growing apathetic nature would lean towards the side of indifference. In this society, to not be able to hurt another would label the person as pathetic and useless. I will avoid that label at all costs even if I get tinges of regret, I must live to impress.

I have adapted to this life, this ninja world, so smoothly. Death, violence, and manipulation are what are natural here. Kill another and do not question authority. Exhibit intense and large quantities of violence for personal growth and development or suffer the consequences. Missions and rules will always be above personal well-being and morals.

This society is quaint.

Akira, Mother, and Father all seem accepting of the social standards and requirements of young individuals, that we should all become little committed soldiers with no personal purpose. I find myself enjoying the foreignness of it all. I have no limits here aside from the sky, I can achieve anything I want and there will be little to no consequences. Conceptual understanding and hypothetical testing will push my abilities to grow to unimaginable results, if I am dedicated enough.

Dedication can be rather irritating. I grew used to the ease of things for the early years of life that I might have forgotten the struggles of effort. Chakra and any of the new anomalies that have been introduced required much observation and persistence. They are never clean, cut, and dry, much to my disappointment.

Academy proved to be rather useful for these instances. The topics I am curious about get briefly mentioned with sweet and short summaries that give a vague understanding of the topics. An example would be elemental affinity chakra, how exactly is this determined? Affinity is generally determined on genetics but as always there are individuals who have different ones compared to their families or neighbors. There are the standard five types of affinities, but so many more types exist by using combinations or simply from genetics, of course we are not privileged to know of all of them it seems.

Although I am well ahead of the children at my age, my physical limits hold my rank back. I could have easily been the top of my class, which was a year below Akira amusingly. I trained hard with Akira to try and increase my physical capabilities but it never seemed enough. Of course Akira disagreed with my opinion.

"Chieri-chan you're doing fine, alright?" Akira ruffled my hair before proceeding to jab my arm repetitively. "Stop, Being, So, Negative, You're fine, okay?" I smacked his hand away before rubbing the skin that whined in protest.

"I want to improve more. The level I rest at currently is insufficient for what I want to accomplish." I dusted myself off before getting back into starting position.

"I understand but I don't want my baby sister overworked. Will you take care of yourself for me please?" Akira asked while creating a puppy dog face, his lip sticking out slightly to look cuter. I closed my eyes as I sighed.

"I will Akira-kun, I will."

I did not cease my training effort but I did do as requested by resting and eating more. Slowly my efforts started to produce results as I crawled through the ranks, but I was still lacking. Through observation I have located an interesting child. His name was Hatake Sakumo. I am on the fence for whether to friend this child or not. He displays high intellection and adequate physical prowess; however his few admirers peck at my nerves. I waited on the day for when the two of us sparred to officially offer my consideration of friendship.

How that specific day was orchestrated was quite simple. We were gathered around in the courtyard separated into three even groups. Tokutochi-sensei called forth many students in pairs to demonstrate their skills. The fights were generally predictable, any of the clan children won without much difficulty. Few matches held my attention, one in particular I found fascinating was when two Hyuga's were put against each other. Both Hyuga's wore bandages on their forehead labeling them as branch members; I learned of this when I spoke with Mother about some of my classmates. Using their chakra enhanced taijutsu that blocked tenketsu, they fought long and hard. Eventually Sakoto Hyuga won by landing a strong hit to Haito Hyuga's leg causing him to be temporarily immobilized. Very fascinating to observe, I will have to try mimicking their techniques once I figure out how it exactly works.

Immediately after they finished, Sakumo and I were called to the ring. I stood across him and gave him a look over; his slim figure shouldn't prove too difficult to take down. Sakumo in turn smiled encouragingly before holding his hand up in the Seal of Confrontation. I mimicked him before falling into a tense stance.

"Begin."

We circled around each other in even paces, waiting for the other to make the first move. My impatience soon kicked in and I charged forward, my eyes darting between his arms and his form to determine what he was going to do.

Coming in with my left fist, he positioned his arms to block the punch before ducking to launch his own fist in a counter-attack. Following the momentum of my original decision, I spun and tried to land a kick on him while dodging his punch. Unfortunately I was still hit by his punch and my kick was halted by his free hand. I let out a growl before launching myself away from him, jumping in place momentarily to release pent up energy. Sakumo used this time to charge in low and before jumping up to try landing a barrage of kicks. I dodged around them before retaliating with punches and kicks of my own, the both of us at a stalemate.

My frustration grew when I couldn't land solid hits on him so I decided, why not play slightly dirty? I ducked down and rolled away, collecting dirt in my hands. Sakumo charged forward seeming to not notice or care of the dirt in my hands, I kicked forward to have him jump back before launching myself forward. The dirt fluttered in the air causing a small distraction for which I used to my advantage.

"Wow she has to play dirty to win?"

"Poor Hatake-kun, I hope she loses!"

I growled in annoyance before I slid behind him and launched my leg towards his inner knees with the intent to knock him to the ground. Sakumo jumped forward instinctually but the way he landed was slightly off causing him to stumble. He rubbed at his eye to get the dirt out while I dashed forward to tackle him. As expected he sidestepped so instead I used my momentum to handspring myself back to a standing position.

Circling around like hawks, we shortly after got into another skirmish before he managed to land a kick to my side. The air was knocked from my lungs, little time to recover as I threw my arms up to block another kick. While his foot was close enough I grabbed onto it and yanked it closer to cause him to stumble. I yanked again before jumping to lock my legs around his body causing both of us to tumble to the floor. We struggled against each other for quite some time until Sakumo managed to get on top to pin my arms and legs down. I stuck my tongue out at him as my final move, his cheeky grin causing a twitch in my brow.

The little cheers our classmates provided along with praise for Sakumo grated my nerves. We dusted ourselves off and gave the Seal of Reconciliation, his grin back in place. I listened in to the obnoxiously loud children as they spoke about the fight.

"She should've gone for the tackle sooner."

"How did he not notice her getting dirt?"

"The dirt was uncalled for."

"Right? She could've blinded him!"

"She deserved to lose."

These little brats think they can do better? My dark look spoke volumes as they shrunk away to instead spread their words as muffled mutters. Turning to look back at Sakumo who now was studying the next fight, I casually approached him.

"Hatake-san?" I called out, his eyes drifted towards me in confusion before they lit in acknowledgment. I paused momentarily, what is a good method to start a conversation? Perhaps a compliment is a good start?

"You are talented, Hatake-san." I commented, noting with disdain his friendly yet awkward response. Sakumo scratched his cheek as a sweat drop formed.

"Thank you, Kurosawa-san. You're quite skilled yourself, the spar was fun." His expression brightened up as he gave a shut eye smile.

"It is very pleasant to know that you enjoyed it as well. I put forth much effort to achieve my current skills; I would have hoped they produced fruitful results." I commented cheekily, my cheeks puffing as a sign of dominance. Sakumo nodded while letting out an 'ah' sound, sparing a glance at the one sided fight that was occurring. It was an Uchiha fighting a civilian, as predicted the civilian was losing badly.

"Was there anything you needed, Kurosawa-san?" I crossed my arms and walked in front of him to gain his attention, my brows creasing together. Now how to go about this?

"Let us become... friends, Hatake-san." His brow rose slightly.

"Sure I don't' mind." I let out a breath in relief, my form losing its stiffness. "Did you think I would say no?" He held a teasing smile on his face as I felt myself grow slightly self-conscious.

"Possibly, that is of the past now. I look forward to our future interactions Hatake-san." I commented as I stepped away to return my focus on the continuous fights.

Later on that day when Akira found out about my new friendship with Hatake Sakumo it wasn't that pretty.

"Wait wait wait" Akira motioned his hands back and forth before continuing. "Hold up now so you are telling me that this guy beat you up and you asked to be friends?!"

"Well he didn't necessarily beat me up but he did win the spar. What exactly is the issue, Akira-kun?" Akira let out a groan as he face-planted the table, the clinks of the various plates catching my attention.

"Aki-chan, don't do that you'll break the table." Mother reprimanded while waving her chopsticks at him. Akira bowed his head in apology before turning his attention to me.

"The issue is that guy was able to beat you in a fight. He has to be around my level which I don't like. What if when you two fight and you get seriously hurt? I won't be there to save you Chieri-chan." I waved him off before taking another bite of tofu, my attention returning to my food.

"Hey don't be like that! I'm trying to protect you Chieri-chan don't you see that?" I nodded lightly but didn't bother to look in his direction. He suddenly grabbed my arms and forced me to look at him, his expression very serious.

"Chieri-chan listen, if he does anything you don't approve of let me know. Don't try to deal with everything yourself."

"I am capable of handling myself Akira-kun. I appreciate your concern but it is unnecessary." Once he dropped his hands I returned to my food, he had a frown on his face for the rest of the meal. From then on he often inquired about our interactions and if I was doing well, I found it annoying yet very sweet.

Academics progressed as usual while my relationship with Sakumo increased. We were taught the ways of survival, different escape methods, throwing methods, and few offensive skills. As the conflicts outside of Konoha continued to escalate, many ninja were getting pulled to aid in the war effort.

With less time to train us, mother and father adjusted training to instruct certain details while the rest was centered on our commitment. They would often get pulled to different missions, which typically were to bring supplies to the front line. Father warned us that there was a high probability that he was going to be deployed as a field medic to aid in the possible war cause. With mother being a reinstated shinobi, I was unsure if she was going to be pulled or not as well.

To fill in the empty gaps in my schedule, I trained more with Akira or Sakumo to develop my own fighting style. I aimed for a style of elegance and destruction. My taijutsu emphasized agility and flexibility; retaliation requires improvement at the moment due to my lack of offence but it will be soon ideal enough. After all, I do not plan to specialize heavily with close range, I prefer destruction from a safe distance.

Mother and Father then introduced Akira and me with how to use our Kekkei Genkai. The focus and precision required was largely unexpected, the outcomes were also disappointing. Our first step was to insert and store our chakra into bodies of water. Now this sounded laughably easy, however chakra would often dissipate quickly after exiting the body. Our struggle revolved around how to figure out how to store chakra into a small space without any seals. The next step, when we do reach it, is to increase the amount of chakra that is stored in each droplet of the liquids.

Unfortunately I took longer than Akira to learn the trick of keeping chakra to the droplets, we simply had to weave our chakra through the particles to create a sort of net that would retain almost fully in the drops. We worked with tiny sized liquids for easier progress, the threads and designs could be done poorly but still do their job. Slowly scaling the size up until we were able to retain chakra in a fluid ounce took almost a year. Horribly slow progress.

By this point Father was rarely home in order to tend to wounded shinobi. Sakumo and I grew close enough to call each other good friends officially; well, our bond was established for a decent span to warrant an upgrade. The boy teased me greatly saying that it took me this long to realize what was obvious, he did request that I expand my circle aside from him and Akira however. Akira of course was not happy with that but I could choose who I interacted.

Even if I wanted to increase my circle of friends, that would be rather difficult.

I apparently am disliked by a large portion of our classmates; according to them I am too stuck-up. Rather than that, it is simply that I am confident in my skills. When it comes to my own thoughts of my classmates, I really don't feel that many are worthy of my feelings, no they are simply children that are irritating. I do appreciate some efforts that people put forth, such as Maito Dai.

Mocked often for his appearance and skills, Dai will simply smile all the negativity away. He is rather inspirational even if he is not very talented. I do admit that even his taijutsu skills are superior to mine but his other skills leave much to be desired. Although we rarely interacted, I have noted that he is very eccentric. I just wish he would change his clothes, the jumpsuit stuck out like a sore thumb.

The class sizes soon grew as teachers were called upon to aid the now apparent war effort; Students started graduating much earlier than desired. Our teachings are now becoming more focused upon what can help us survive in the war scenario. Spars happen daily multiple times instead of our usual amount of three times a week. Genjutsu is now barely taught as well as ninjutsu. The focus is solely on agility, trap making, taijutsu, and how well we can hide.

Negative words are often spoken about Suna and Iwa, apparently we are in a war with them. I try to not become swayed by the rumors that are spread around but it is so difficult, these children will repeat whatever they hear at loud volumes. Foreigners from Suna and Iwa are often bullied around, I feel pity for them. The adults are spit at and kicked from establishments. Their children are excluded, bullied, and heavily judged.

"Go away you garbage!"

I let out a sigh; these kids were getting on my nerves. Three students were huddled together as a bundle of students stood around them, kicking and spitting. I could hear one of the children crying, the mob only used it as stronger fuel to create more mockery.

"Haha! Look at him! Go cry to your mommy and daddy and never come back!"

A few pulses later and a strong headache was in place. I rubbed my forehead in small circles to ease the growing pain but it was futile. "Are you okay Chieri-chan?" Sakumo asked from my left side, he leaned closer to get a look at my expression.

"These infuriating children are irritating me greatly. I am tempted to silence them once and for all." I let out a slow breath as I heard Sakumo chuckle stiffly. Their laughter grew louder and louder, my teeth grinding without my knowledge. "That's it." I mutter as I stand up, my brows furrowed in anger.

Sakumo stood as well and grabbed my arm, "Chieri-chan I wouldn't do that. What if they start attacking you next?" I stood still momentarily as I gazed upon the violence ahead of me. Closing my eyes I shook my arm free roughly and continued my angered strides forward. "Do you think I truly care?" I snap over my shoulder, I didn't bother to see his response.

One of the bullied children caught my eye, his expression begged for assistance and reeked of fear. I felt my heart pang in sympathy, they do not deserve this. Tapping the loudest offenders shoulder to draw his attention, I swung my fist at his nose with the intention to cause severe harm. The laughter stopped immediately as they saw their leader on the floor clutching his face while letting out pained noises.

"What's your problem you weirdo!"

"Are you part of the Suna and Iwa trash too? No wonder you have no friends!"

They circled around me like predators while I was a sitting duck. My body was tense and ready to retaliate. A cheeky grin started to form on my face as I realized something, these kids knew I was above them in taijutsu, do they really think that they can beat me? "You children are disgraces to your family and Konoha if you believe your actions are justified. It is absolutely pitiful how you all try to put on a front of dominance when in fact you are nothing. Even disfigured trash has more value than you all combined."

Snap

From all directions the angry children dived to attack me, I jumped out of the dog pile and stood to the side, my form looking relaxed and confident. "Is that all? Pathetic." Their voices fused together in an incoherent mess as they crawled from underneath each other. I looked at the three children and gestured with my head for them to get away. I will deal with this mess. The crying boy bowed quickly and mouthed thank you as the three turned to run away.

One after another the angry children dived after and launched their attacks against me. I focused on dodging to the best of my ability. When the opportunities were available, I would throw punches or kicks of my own to create distance. Without my realization a crowd had formed and Sakumo had joined in my defense, gossip was spread around of what I had done as if it was a sin.

What idiotic brats.

"Alright that is enough. Everyone get back to your classes aside from our brave little fighters here." I could hear groans of disappointment from the crowd as they dispersed leaving only the bruised children, Sakumo, Tokutochi-sensei, and I. A sadistic grin took hold of his features as he stepped closer to us, the bullies shaking with fear. "So who wants to speak up first?" I raised my hand as I turned to face him fully. "Ah Kurosawa-chan. Mind telling me exactly what happened here?"

"Tokutochi-sensei, these fiends were the perpetrators." I could hear sounds of protest from the boys but Sensei raised his hand to silence them. "My patience withered to nonexistent standings as I had to witness these arrogant fools assault innocent classmates over pathetic claims of traitorous backgrounds daily. I merely stood up for them and stated my opinion of their actions and they grew very offended and proceeded to attack me without solid reason." Tokutochi let out a hum of thought and turned towards the boy that I had punched in the face.

"I see. Kugochi-san, mind giving your version of the fight?"

The boy let out a loud sniffle as he tried to put on a display of innocence. "Tokutochi-sensei! She's lying! We were playing with them and she just came up and hurt me for no reason so everyone tried to stand up for me and then Hatake-san came in too then you showed up. We did nothing wrong!"

I let out a scoff and shook my head, my voice coming out on its own. "If you're going to lie then do a better job of it." He growled and took a few steps forward before pausing, his façade was broken. Sensei clapped again gathering our attention. "Based on the witness accounts I have gathered, Kurosawa-san and Hatake-san, you are free to go back to class. Everyone else follow me, we have paperwork to fill out."

After that incident I was never regarded again in the slightest positive manner again by majority of the classmates. The following day the three boys approached Sakumo and I to thank us, well mostly me after all I was the one who initiated everything.

"Don't busy yourself over those idiotic fools. You three have done nothing wrong and neither have your families, just hold strong for each other." I continued to scribble away little notes on my assignment as the three stood clustered around us. Suddenly my hands were grabbed by another pair. My eyes darted up to see the boy who was crying last time.

"Can we please become your friends?" I glanced between the three boys; their expressions looked so delicate and hopeful. A small smile bloomed on my features.

"Of course."

That was how I became friends with Ren, Haruki, and Izumi. Akira might have been slightly upset at what happened but... I think I held out well plus now I have more friends.

Ren was the loudest and most confident of the three boys. His parents were from Suna as were Izumi's, and he was the most proud of his origin. Sun-kissed skin with bright green eyes and shaggy blonde hair, he was very pretty. He was considered average academically and physically, his specialty hid amongst weapon throwing and ninjutsu it seemed.

Izumi was the most emotionally sensitive of the bunch, he was the one who cried last time. He is very fond of physical touches, which caught me off guard initially. He also has sun-kissed skin but has light brown hair and brown eyes. His larger build allowed him to tower over us with surprising power backing him up. He was a gentle giant.

Lastly is Haruki. He is from Iwa and loves to express himself. Whether it be from the arts to singing, he is always doing something and is quite the handful to our group. He has dark red hair that is kept in a bun with light orange eyes and olive skin. Haruki would be the only one out of us with advanced ninjutsu knowledge. Earth release seems to be his primary affinity as he can levitate rocks above his palm and body with ease.

Slowly the circle of friends was growing. Whenever one of us was singled out for our class entertainment, the whole group came together for defense.

We were a united pack of pride.

* * *

And~~ I think this chapter is done. So how is the story going so far? Are the characters developed decently enough? I plan to expand on Ren, Haruki, and Izumi more in the next chapter as well as involving Akira more.

 **Even disfigured trash has more value than you all combined** \- Best insult ever lol


End file.
